


Christmas Cookies

by JA_Authoress



Series: Muggle Mishaps [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Muggle Mishaps, it's mostly just pointless and fluffy, kind of, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JA_Authoress/pseuds/JA_Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 2, 1978</p><p>Lily and Remus attempt to keep their Christmas tradition of baking cookies on the first weekend in December alive after graduation.<br/>Sirius wants to help.<br/>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookies

Remus and Lily had had a bonding moment during third year. 

The other three Marauders had buggered off to do something illegal (Animagus-related illegal things at the time). It was the beginning of December, and Christmas just wasn’t the same without home baked treats.

One thing led to another, and soon Lily and Remus were baking alongside house elves (“I swear Remus, just get me in, and I will pretend I’m not breaking several rules”), and the first weekend in December for every year after that. Full moon weekends aside.

Now, the first December since they had graduated, and needless to say, James wasn’t quite as enthusiastic as Lily was.

“You mean to tell me, you’ve been secretly baking with my fiancée for the past five years?”

“James, I’ve been your fiancée for less than a week.”

“Evans! You’ve been secretly baking with my Moony for the past five years?”

“I do believe I’m not anyone’s property, last time I checked.”

“Scandalous! Wormtail, did you hear our dear Moony? Blasphemy!”

“He does have a point, Moony.”

“Oh, stuff it Peter.”

“Look, why don’t you lot clear out so Remus and I can actually get our baking done?” Lily had picked up her wand by this point.

“Oh my, is that the time? I really should be going. Ta mates!” Peter scurried out of the small apartment as fast as his stubby legs could carry him.

James wasn’t too far behind.

“You’re absolutely right, Pete, we’ve got loads of important work to do. Come along now Padfoot, let’s leave the women to their business.”

“No.” Sirius cross his arms over his chest, blowing a stray piece of hair from his face. “I want to help.”

Remus’s left eye twitched. 

Lily’s wand hand twitched.

“Well, that settles that then!” James clapped his hands. He gave Lily a kiss while trying to put both shoes on. It was an amazing feat. “Take care of my boys, darling. Let me know if Sirius sets the place on fire.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ve had anti-fire charms on the kitchen since we moved in. I don’t trust the lot of you in my kitchen. Except for you, Remus. You’re all right.”

“Thank you, Lily.”

*One hour later*

“Bloody hell, Black!” The right half of Lily’s hair was white, while the left side of her face sported a rather fetching charcoal stain. “I left the room for thirty seconds, and you managed to set my oven on fire. My apartment smells, there’s flour everywhere, and not to mention, the gingerbread is ruined!”

“Gingerbread’s my favourite too,” Remus lamented. He sported an equally fetching black smudge running along the bridge of his scarred nose up to his left temple, as well as a rather terrified Black attempting not to cower behind him. “Congratulations, Sirius, you managed to ruin Christmas.”

“You’re muggle contraption was taking so long!” Sirius poked his nose over Remus’s right shoulder. “I didn’t know it would react so badly to a simple charm. I just wanted to help!”

“Black, you are so lucky Remus loves you.” Lily glared at both of them before turning on her heel and storming off. Most likely to Floo James and tell him that Sirius did the impossible. Again.

“Well, she’s right about one thing.”

“And what’s that, Padfoot?”

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus, giving him an impromptu back hug that, while appreciated, would have been far more comfortable for the recipient had he been given proper notice, so he could have started thinking about non-arousing things. 

Hidden crushes on your best friend were literally the worst things ever invented.

“I’m so lucky you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided I actually really like writing these pointless, fluffy little stories. I'm going to see how long I can keep this up! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked it!  
> Give me a prompt of a muggle activity Sirius can fail at if you want, I'll see what I can do.


End file.
